55 Themes on the Rebirth of Ulquiorra Schiffer
by Leif the Lucky
Summary: They continuously worked the clay in a most meticulous manner.  "Soon..."


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

I know I know, I should be getting all my other stories finished and out here... sorry :{ I know that is no excuse. But I've been dying to publish a Bleach story and my serial isn't ready... so here is a one-shot! Enjoy! (Don't worry everything else will be out soon)

* * *

**1. Shrug**

They often asked her what she was making as she slapped large pieces of clay on the plywood to get the air bubbles out. She would laugh and shrug her shoulders. "Who knows?" she would say happily, and continue her work.

**2. Picture**

She would lay intricate and complicated pictures of the skeletal system out before her as she twisted the metal.

**3. Blood**

Her delicate fingers would bleed from the sharp tips and the rough pieces.

**4. Bones**

"Are you trying to make a skeleton?" they mocked. "Out of chicken wire?"

She would shake her head and smile. "We all gotta be made out of something."

**5. Fascination**

He found her dedication fascinating. He rolled his sleeves up and knelt next to her. "Can I help you?"

She shrugged once again. "I don't know. Can you?"

**6. Drill**

He understood what she was doing whenever he saw the vial full of the grey substance slip out from beneath the folds of her shirt. He gritted his teeth and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Of course," he thought. His heart was breaking as he drilled the metal skeleton down to the board.

**7. Intricate**

Her skilled hands gently formed the intricate muscles in the clay. She took great care in her work. If she made a single mistake, no matter how minuscule, she would tear apart the whole piece and begin again.

**8.** **Tears**

Sometimes she would laugh and grin in excitement, but other times she would silently try to hide the tears of despair streaming down her cheeks.

**9. Pain**

He carefully sculpted the hand. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he knew it would be the one to hold her.

**10. Rice-Ball**

After an hour they would always stop to eat the plate of rice-balls she would bring with her. He loved her cooking.

**11. Cloth**

She was fumbled and embarrassed when she reached the end of his legs. "I don't know what to do, Ishida-kun," she muttered as she stood frozen to the spot. He finished the lower half of the body and fashioned a cloth to cover it.

**12. Naive**

She may have been naive but she knew the risks.

**13. Empty**

"If… that happens, I want you to kill me Ishida-kun. I couldn't stand to be that way."

**14. Lunch**

"Would you like to have lunch with me sometime, Inoue-chan? I mean, when we're not busy or something…"

**15. Apologize**

"Sorry…"

**16. Wrong**

"… the clay is brown."

**17. Why**

"Why doesn't it have clothes on again?"

**18. Break**

He hadn't meant to. He was just so angry. Sobbing quietly, he quickly made a new hand for the bane of his existence before Orihime returned.

**19. Um…**

"I was sure I put five fingers on this hand… so why is there an extra one?"

**20. Kiss**

He stole her first kiss, right in front of him.

**21. Hurt**

She refused to look him in the eye for a week.

**22. Bruise**

Kurosaki punched him in the gut.

**23. Crazy**

They wanted her to take pills. They thought it was wrong.

**24. Anways**

She still worked meticulously on his chest.

**25. Guilt**

He came crawling back. He wouldn't have much time before she was gone or… it was back. Her eyes sparkled. "Where have you been Ishida-kun?"

**26. Model**

"I just can't get his pecs right…" she mumbled. Ishida never saw it coming.

**27. Awkward**

He blushed a deep shade of red as he stood on the box in nothing but a towel. She had lost all shame.

**28. Stab**

The worst blow was yet to come. "Your bodies are very similar, Ishida-kun. But his has more finesse."

**29. Ouch**

… self explanatory.

**30. Loss**

"I can't do it, Ishida-kun!" she sobbed. "I can't do it!"

**31. First**

He was her first date too. "We'll just take a break, Inoue-chan. Just a short breather…"

**32. No**

"I don't love you, Uryuu."

"I don't care," he growled as he tore at her clothes.

**33. Because**

"It's just because I'll be dead when he comes back."

**34. Cheat**

Las Noches had stolen her innocence. She was jaded.

**35. Nevermind**

"I'm so sorry, Ishida!" she cried into his shirt. "What have I done to you? I feel so despicable!"

**36. Ask**

"I asked for it, you know.

**37. All**

"I took all of her firsts, ya bastard. There's nothing left for you." He couldn't help but smirk at the featureless head.

**38. Eyes**

"I just can't get his eyes right!" she complained.

**39. Defeat**

"Why do you keep defeating yourself? You can get his eyes right! You will live! Why must it always be can't this can't that?"

**40. Bad-Guy**

He made her cry.

**41. Lips**

"I can."

"Of course you can."

They were perfect.

**42. Done**

They stepped back and admired their handiwork.

"It looks just like him," he sighed.

She cried again. "I won't get to enjoy him."

**43. Baby-sit**

"You'll take care of him when I'm gone, won't you Ishida-kun?"

**44. Resist**

How could he say no to those clear gray eyes?

**45. Fire**

She anxiously paced while she waited for the kiln.

"It's going to take nearly a week, Orihime, just come home," he said tiredly.

**46. Emerge**

"He's even more beautiful than I remember…" she said in awe.

**47. Paint**

"He wasn't brown."

**48. Place**

She gently placed the vial around the neck of the finished sculpture. "He's ready!" she sang in excitement

**49. Begin**

"Soten Keshun, I reject!"

**50. Awake**

He blinked his perfect green eyes. Of course it worked.

**51. Love**

"Ulquiorra!" she sobbed as she fell into his arms.

**52. Alive**

"You brought me back…" he said in wonderment. His eyes darkened. "Your soul…"

She smiled through her tears. "Is already gone."

**53. Kill**

Ishida killed her just like he promised. A body devoid of a soul was merely a plant.

**54. Funeral**

It was the largest and saddest funeral he'd ever been too.

**55. Care**

He promised he would take care of him. So he did.

* * *

I'm sort of addicted to these fifty themes things (though mine ended up being fifty-five). Should I make another one as kind of a sequel for this? About how Ishida has to take care of Ulquiorra?


End file.
